Magic and Mayhem
by Fictional-and-its-awesome
Summary: Marlisa Mills always did her best to protect Henry. He was her semi not brother, but that didn't help her envy of the love he garnered from both her mother and literally everyone else. When she falls through the portal to get Henry back, she ends up fighting and befriending lost boys, and Peter Pan. Will Neverland bring out her darker side? Sort of Peter Pan x OC. Rated T.
1. Introduction

**Me: Uhm hi? **

**Regina: Wuss.**

**Me: Am not this is my first story ever! **

**Regina: I. Don't. Care. **

**Me: Fine, whatever. Disclaimer time, I own nothing, OUAT belongs to the writers and whoever else blah blah blah. Enjoy :)**

* * *

There are two people in this world. Wolves and sheep. Or so my mother taught me. She also said true love didn't exist. There were no happy endings. And I have to admit I believed her.

Of course she's now ranked in 'Marlisa Mills list of hypocritical jerk faces'. And if you didn't know, my mother was the so called 'Evil Queen', charming right?

No pun intended.

Never fall in love she told me, yet here I am running after my semi not brother slash grand-nephew. And she's right behind me, with the Charmings, and Emma Swan. Hypocrite.

I didn't hesitate. I never thought twice. And I was faster. My breath was labored as I dashed towards the glowing green portal. Greg Mendall and Tamara what's her face had a hold on Henry. Aka, the semi not brother. They didn't seem to hesitate either. Both of them plus one unwilling fell into the giant glowing portal thingie.

I sped up. The green-bean portal was closing the second they had jumped through it. This was my only chance.

So I fell. The last thing I heard was my mother's voice yelling for…Henry. I didn't have time to swallow that before I landed on the cold, hard, ground.

Pain. That was the first thing I felt. Then the grimy feeling of sand.

Wait. Sand?

My hair was damp and sand stuck to my face. My legs also shook as I tried to stand, only for pain to shoot up my body. At some point I had managed to lean against a tree before looking around. No sign of Tamara and Greg.

Or Henry.

"Damn it!"

Where was I? An island? Well, lets hope its Hawaii or some resort and not one of those creepy jungle islands with cannibals and blood sucking leeches and other really, really bad stuff. I inhaled, and I felt the magic flow throughout my body, numbing whatever was killing my legs, I grinned, magic was more powerful here. At least I had some advantage.

I sucked in a breath and braced myself for the jungle. I had made a promise to my mother to protect Henry and that was exactly was I was going to do.

Of course I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

* * *

**Intro over :D**

**Regina: That was pathetic, and I would never name my daughter Marlisa. **

**Me: It means bitter, like your soul.**

**Regina: You finally grow a back-bone?**

**Me: Oh go away! Anyways if it sucked its because I'm a newbie and have never written an intro before.**

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


	2. Mud, Memories, And Finding Henry

**Me: Hiya, New update, also, I'm going to warn you right now, that right before the ep Think Lovely Thoughts, this story will go somewhat AU, because Marlisa is 16, (btw she shall be played by Emma Stone) and Peter looking 40 in this ep is well, ick. So Peter will not be Rumple's father. I'm sure I'll use lines and use the plot as a bit of a guide, but that's the main thing I will change.**

**Peter: You're changing my character?**

**Me: Yes, shnukum, because I cant stand what the writers did to you.**

**Peter: And I am going to be okay with this.**

**Me: You better or I'm gonna turn you into a fluffy bunny. And anyways, I own nothing, if I did the plot would be better -_- NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Another bright green leaf smacked me in the face.

Again.

And now my foot was stuck in mud.

Again.

Nature hated me.

I was suddenly grateful for not listening to my mother and wearing those heels. The pain I would be currently enduring. I thought to my self as again, I ripped my foot away from the mud.

The boot didn't come with it. I clenched my fist in annoyance as I let out a bellow of frustration. Birds flying off from the trees from the noise.

I leaned against a nearby tree as I did my best to yank the black, now brown boot out of the sticky dark, wet, disgusting mud.

"I am getting new shoes. And I am going to take a bath the _second _I get back to Storybrooke! And no one was going to stop me unless they wanted a fire ball to the face," I muttered angrily. With another hard yank I fell to the floor, the boot promptly smacking me in the nose.

Pain seared through my face as I clutched my hopefully not broken nose. A cry of pain escaped my lips, my hands covering my face, shielding my vision.

I released my face and gripped the knee length shoe that I really wanted to chuck against a tree. Wet dirt was now coating my legs, caking the once dark blue into a weird mixture of blue and dirt brown.

My ears perked up to the sound of rustling in the bushes. "Henry?!" I yelled, ok, not my brightest plan as I reminded myself, cannibals. Standing, well, more like stumbling up, I glared towards the direction of the noise.

"Who's there?" I questioned, wearily, a slight waver fear slipped through my voice. But instead of the little angel or some shaman ready to sacrifice me to their pagan god, only a bronze-white rabbit hopped out.

"Oh, aren't you cute!" I said, cooing slightly, a fake smile graced my lips, "now hop away before you're dinner," I said more darkly this time. Peter Rabbit only twitched its nose, staring at me with big doe-uhm, rabbit eyes. "Shoo!" I yelled, making a motion with my hands, and flicking my wrists, causing the small mammal to run off in fear.

I exhaled through my nostrils before running a hand through my auburn hair, looking for signs of life _besides _rabbits. Snow would have said there was another reason for my dislike of the forest.

_"But Mama, I don't want to hurt it!" the little auburn haired girl yelled, tears threatening to fall from her crystal blue eyes._

_The small horse had a look of fear in its frozen eyes. The blue haze of magic covered it's body, freezing it in place. They were surrounded by trees, far from the stone walls of the castle. Regina glared at her daughter, who was just another reminder of a loveless marriage. "You need to learn magic, it always comes with a price and the horse is going to pay it for you," Regina snapped. Marlisa was going to learn magic whether she liked it or not._

_"But why?! Why do I have to learn magic!" Marlisa sniffed. Her eyes large with confusion and hurt. She genuinely didn't understand, Regina remembered that innocence. It had been much like her own. Regina before magic, Regina who didn't want to hurt anyone. Regina before Snow White._

_"Because one day, it will be all you have," the queen hissed, her glare intensifying, "fine, watch and learn," she pursed her lips and held her head high. Her hand, pushed easily through the animal, and Regina felt her hand grip its heart._

_Marlisa screamed, her hands covering her mouth in horror as fat, hot, tears streamed down her cheeks. "Now do the same,"_

_Gasps left the little girl's body, causing it to tremble and shake. "N-no!" Regina exhaled in annoyance before rolling her eyes._

_"Look, I'm not even hurting it," Regina said, more calmly, maybe a different approach would get the whelp to listen to her. She held up the brightly glowing red heart. "In fact, if you learn this, you could even control it. If you learn this, you can control...anyone." At this Regina grinned, revealing glowing white teeth._

_Marlisa just shook her head, words unable to leave her throat. "Fine, since you refused, I guess I just have to dispose of this useless thing,"_

_Regina's hand gripped the heart more firmly now, the magic on the horse broke and it whinnied in pain as it crashed to the ground. "No!" Marlisa screeched as she realized what Regina was doing, "No please!" but before Marlisa could do anything, the once glowing heart was nothing more than dust in her mother's palm._

_"You see what your incompetence brings?" Regina questioned. Marlisa fell on her knees and cried, all her attention was on the once beautiful animal's lifeless body. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me. And I will tell you now, we will keep doing this over, and, over, and, over until you learn how to do this yourself." She growled._

I shoved the memory to the back of my mind, I didn't have time to reminisce about the past. And still, I wondered why I would so devoted to my mother, and Henry, and everyone else. The only person to show compassion was Snow, and who the hell knew where she was right now. There were those good moments, as few and far between as they were.

Maybe I shouldn't be so loyal, my mother had really only caused me pain. Henry was the golden child. But after the curse broke, Henry was no where to be found.

And where was I? With my mother. Henry had left, left with David, and Emma, and Mary Margret. He was the one who betrayed her. Not me.

I hugged my torso as I walked, I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. I loved Henry.

Didn't I?

Yes, I did. And I always would.

I shook my head and cleared those thoughts from my mind and began walking again.

* * *

I had been trudging for hours. No sign of Henry, or anyone really. Maybe I was the only person on the island, that would really suck. I'd become a hermit. Go insane. Eat nuts and talk to myself, and walk around in nothing but a loin cloth.

The crunching of leaves pulled me away from my thoughts about becoming a hermit. "I swear to _God _if you are another rabbit, pig or deer I will-"

"Marlisa?!" Henry. That was Henry's voice! Relief flooded my senses and I ran towards it.

"Henry! Henry!" I repeated again and again, joy ran through me as I raced through the forest. I came to a halt. The familiar round baby face with big brown eyes almost made me cry for joy. He was safe.

But he wasn't alone.

Someone else was there to, and out of instinct I raised my hand in front of my face, pushing all my magic into pushing the stranger into the nearest tree, holding him back. Fire in gulfed my palm has I stomped up to him. Who was he? Why was he with Henry? Questions raced through my mind, and I hardened myself to not care about the fear in his eyes. Henry was all that mattered.

"No! Wait, stop! He's trying to help us!"

* * *

**End of the chapter :D I hope you guys liked it! And please remember it's been un-beta'd so I apologize for mis-spelling and grammer mistakes. Here are the reviews from the last chapter and my reply's :)**

**Jamieleelikescake: Ohh! Update as soon as you can please! The into is really good - Well darling, here is your update :D Super glad you liked it!**

**Insertisernamehere**: **Don't listen to Regina! The intro was great :) - Don't worry, she knows I don't listen to her ;)**

**PurpleWingedAngel: Can't wait to read more :-) - Here you go Lovelie :D**

**HermioneandMarcus: excellent first chapter and i can not wait to read more soon please and thank you - Yay, I'm so glad you liked it!**

**Honeydewmelon56: Seems like an interesting plot idea and start but might want to make the next chapter a little longer. And your A/N's were cute :3 - Sorry, it was an intro :) this was longer (I'm pretty sure it is at least) I write short chapters but I update faster! Is that a plus?**

**Jordan Lynn 7: I like it, but why isn't greg and tamara (they don' t deserve caps) by her? If she went in the same portal, wouldn't she land by them? Can't wait for the next chap! ) - I thought about that too, and the logic I used was that, whenever we see someone go through a bean portal they hold onto each other or an object (ie. Hook's ship, Henry) the only time that doesn't happen is when Neal goes alone. Someone went through the portal before Marlisa, and she wasn't holding on so I imagined there was a glitch in the portal and she landed on a different part of the island, also, there's a possibility that even though it was seconds for her it could have been long enough for Greg and Tamara to leave. Which ever one makes more sense. Also, you get hugs for being my first reviewer :)**


	3. Sure! Lets Trust Guy!

**Me: Heyo! Also, I'll tell you upfront the F word is going to be in this chapter. Lets just say Marlisa has reasons to curse.**

**Henry: Why does Marlisa dislike me? And why'd you make me out to be stupid?**

**Me: I didn't, the OUAT writers did, and she doesn't dislike you.**

**Henry: Really? She doesn't seem to like me...**

**Me: Well, she does!**

**Henry: Fictional doesn't own anything :)!**

**Me: Hey! That's my line...**

* * *

"What?"

I looked at Henry like his brains were falling out of his ears. Maybe they were, maybe he had no brain. After all the kid was still going through puberty, that can make anyone go a little nuts. "He's going to help us get away from Pan!" Henry tried to reason, his eyes never leaving mine. A look of determination on his baby features. A look he would normally give Emma.

"_Peter Pan_?" I questioned skeptically, my voice almost mimicked Emma's. "So that means we're on _Neverland_?" I almost scoffed. But then again, Frankenstein existed, why shouldn't Peter Pan?

"Yes. Can you please let him go now?" Henry asked, his brown orbs shifting towards the stranger.

I grit my teeth, and my hand shook with uncertainty before I lowered the fire. My eyes met his, he didn't utter a word, his eyes spoke it all. Fear that reminded me of that horse all those years back. I felt my soul soften at that. I gently eased to pressure of my magic off his body, causing him to fall limp to the floor.

I stepped back. Just staring at him. Getting a good look at him. He didn't look dangerous. Soft features, gently tousled caramel brown hair and bluish eyes that had hints of light green and silver. "You want to trust him?"

"Marlisa…" Henry began.

"Don't 'Marlisa' me, why should we trust him, we don't even know if he's working for…Peter Pan," I felt ridiculous saying that. But then again Rumplestiltskin was worse.

"Pan's after me too," oh, so Guy spoke, good to know. I ignored how soft his voice sounded, breathless, but soft.

"Really?" Oh God I was starting to sound like Emma.

"Yes. He's after me because I… stole something from him," sounds suspicious. Mark 'Guy' under the Do Not Trust list.

"What'd you steal?"

"This," he said, pulling a small vial containing...dust, attached to a string that was hidden under his scarf.

"Drugs?"

He cocked his head to the side, looking like a confused puppy. "Never mind," I said with a wave of my hand to indicate that he should forget it.

"Pixie dust. I was hoping I could escape the island with it but…"

"It didn't work out for you?" He merely nodded. "Ok, fine, where are we headed? You know, to get away from Pan?"

"We're going to the Echo Caves."

"Right. Sounds exhausting, I say we get rid of Pan and leave." I said with an arched eyebrow, I really, really, didn't want to walk more.

"You can't. Pan wants your brother, he's _going_ to get him." Guy said. Oh, so Henry hadn't told Guy his name yet…let's keep it that way.

"That's why I said lets get rid of him," I said, a sarcastic smirk graced my lips.

"No one can leave the island without Pan's permission," Guy said, he was doubting Marlisa Mills? Really?

"You seem to know a lot about Pan…" I said, glaring and stepping towards him, like I said. Do. Not. Trust. "What aren't you telling us?" Now we were nose-to-nose. He swallowed as I gave my best intimidation look. Don't. Fuck. With. Marlisa Mills. Family. Ever.

"Marlisa!" Henry said, "can I talk to you?" I rolled my eyes, I didn't want to have a chat. He turned to Guy, "do we time?" Guy folded his lips inward and nodded. Henry motioned for me to follow him a few yards away, out of hearing distance.

"What?" I snapped once we halted.

"Look, I know you are just trying to protect me," damn right, that's why we don't trust random strangers who are possible drug dealers. "But he wants to get off the island as much as we do, can you…try?" He asked.

I ran a hand through my hair, which currently had leafs and muck stuck in it. "Fine Henry, I'll _try_. In fact, I'm gonna go apologize right now. I'll be right back," Henry smiled, happy at my willingness.

I walked back to the small clearing, finding the lean figure I was looking for. His face towards mine. "Alright, I'm gonna tell you something right now." I started, walking in his direction, I stopped when I was close enough to touch his face. "You give me a reason to think you're going to hurt him, well, lets just say, I. Wont. Hesitate." I glared, my voice dangerously low. He swallowed, twice, fear on his features.

We stood like that for a minute until I heard Henry's voice calling out for us. I had stepped back and smirked. Before turning back towards Guy, with a gesture of my hand I said, "lead the way,"

* * *

We had been walking for hours in silence. The only words exchanged were between Guy and Henry. I had practically forced Guy to walk in the front, unwilling to be stabbed in the back when I least expected it. I still didn't trust him, and I couldn't fathom why Henry did.

He obviously didn't have the life experience I did.

* * *

"We're almost there," He-Who-Does-Not-Have-A-Name said. I rolled my eyes. He had said that about an hour ago.

I. Did. Not. Believe. Him.

"Watch out!" I yelled, yanking both Henry and Guy away from the tree. All of us were staring at the arrow dripping with some dark substance.

"They found us!" Nameless gasped.

"Really?! You don't say!" I snapped sarcastically, fear struck through me as we ducked for cover.

"We have to go that way!" Henry said, pointing in the opposite direction of where Nameless said we had to go. So we dashed that way.

"Stop!" Henry yelled, holding both me and Guy back. All of us stared into the long drop before us. It was Lost Boys or jumping. Peachy.

"Is there another way to the Echo Caves?" Henry asked hastily, worry in his brown orbs. Guy shook his head, he seemed to enjoy doing that.

"Well, maybe we stop to ask one of the rabbits for directions, I mean this is Neverland right?" I raised my eyebrows and shrugged. Sarcasm seemed to currently be my go-to position. We didn't have time to chat. Both males, yes, males, the inferior gender at the moment, stared at me like I was insane. "Look, we don't have time for this."

"Hey, do you still have that pixie dust?" Henry questioned.

"Dude, there's no way-" I started.

"It doesn't work." Guy interrupted. Rude.

"Of course it does, everyone knows pixie dust is for flying! You just have to believe!" Ok, Henry, that sounded cheesy, even for you.

"Well, I certainly don't believe!" Right on Guy, right on.

"That's ok, because I believe for all of us," what was the angel thinking, he wasn't actually going to jump. Right?

Wrong.

Henry ripped open the small vial, and tossed the dust all over us, causing me to sneeze. No. No. No. Fuck no. The dust started to glow bright green, making us float. I shrieked, and grabbed on to the nearest thing to me, which was Nameless.

I clutched him like my life depended on it. I whimpered and squeezed my eyes shut. I hated Henry so much. And pixie dust, I hated pixie dust. A lot. I hated everything at that moment.

Before I knew it however, I was rolling in the dirt.

Landing on top of Guy.

Awkward.

We scrambled to get off the ground, and now my clothes were covered in dirt. Yay.

"You see," Henry said, "if you believe anything's possible." Thank you mister know-it-all. Can we get back to escaping Pan and evil lunatic teenagers now?

"You're right, Henry…" He smirked. Not a nice smirk either. But an 'I just tricked you good' smirk.

And then I realized, Henry never told Guy his name.

And he never told us his.

"How…how do you know my name? I never told you…" Henry started to back away, but I had made my way to stand in front of him in a protective stance. Ready for anything. At this his smirk upgraded into a full blown grin.

"Lets make it a game. A puzzle to solve." You have got to be kidding.

"You lied to me! You are a Lost Boy, you work for Pan!" Well thank you Captain Obvious. I wanted to snap. I found my arm wrapping around Henry, I hadn't said anything, but my magic roared and twitched at my finger tips, begging for release.

"Not exactly…"

No. Fucking. Way.

There is no way!

"I am Peter Pan!" He proclaimed, grinning. He had stepped closer, now inches away. He looked at me, that evil glint in his eyes frightened me to my core. He looked genuinely evil. His eyes shifted between mine and Henry's.

I pushed Henry back as I stepped away. "But, you told Greg and Tamara that magic was bad! That you'd help them destroy it…" I finally spoke up. "Why…?" That came out in a whisper. My breath picked up and I clenched my fists. One digging into Henry's shoulder and the other at my side.

"Because I needed their help." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "and it is so much easier to get people to gate something than to believe!"

That.

Smug.

Little.

Bastard.

"Why did you bring us here?!" Henry asked, his voice wavered with fear and confusion.

"Because, for quite some time, I've sought something extremely important…something more elusive than the greatest of all mysteries."

"What?" I snapped, my teeth clenched and grinding against each other.

"The Heart Of The Truest Believe!" He said as he circled us, like an predator circling prey. He smiled as he walked towards a hollow looking tree. "And when you took that pixie dust Henry…and jumped off that cliff," he started knocking on one of the overgrown roots sticking out of the ground. "You proved yourself." He pointed towards Henry. "You are the lucky owner of that very special heart!"

Of course, everyone wanted the little angel.

"And now you…and it…are mine," not on my watch. I wouldn't let anything hurt Henry, not while I breathed.

"Tough luck! You cant have him!" I growled.

Of course I wasn't expecting him to pull a knife. Really? Just a knife. Purple mana swirled around my hands, Pan wasn't coming near Henry.

Pan looked towards the sky, the dagger now pointed straight up. He did this right before bellowing, "come on boys!"

My hair whipped around my face as my head twirled around, Lost Boys coming from every corner, closing in.

We didn't stand a chance.

Didn't mean I wouldn't go down fighting.

As they drew out their weapons. Axes, bows, daggers, swords. I looked down. There wasn't any magic engulfing my fingers.

It was gone. It was fucking gone! Fear laced through my every pore, I couldn't do anything. I was powerless. They incased us, closing in until there was barely enough room to breath. I looked around, chances of survival? Zero to none.

"Lets play!"

* * *

**Yay! I hope you liked it, again, I apologize for grammar and spelling mistakes, this had been un-beta'd soo...yeah**

**But hey, I updated so soon that there weren't really any reviews, cant tell if that's good or bad. Feel free to ask questions :)**

**Please review, I love seeing your messages!**


	4. Thoughts and Eavesdropping

**Me: Haha, Updates! I am soooo sorry! Its been like a week since I last updated, but have no fear, I shall not give up on this story!**

**Regina: So basically, your a failure.**

**Me: What!? How am I a failure?!**

**Regina: You failed to update as soon as possible and instead chose to procrastinate.**

**Me: I DID NOT!**

**Regina: Yes, you did. The idiot of a writer does not own anything. **

* * *

I had been sitting for hours. Stuck. That's what I felt. Useless. Stuck. I had found myself a nice, hard tree to lean against. It was also nice because I gave me a full view of the camp. I kept my eyes mostly on Henry, who had fallen asleep quite some time ago.

It was silly, to think the Lost Boys or Pan would hurt Henry. I mean he had the 'Heart of the Truest Believer' whatever the hell that was.

"You look tired," I jumped at the sound of Pan's voice, a gasp of surprise leaving my lips.

"What's wrong with you?! You don't just sneak up on people!" I snapped, I was pissy, he should have known better.

"Sorry," his apology was sincere. I could tell, there was light sarcasm in his voice as his hands raised in defense. I glared at him. His face. His stupid eyebrows.

Why did he have such perfect eyebrows.

"What do you want?" I grit my teeth. Oh yeah, I was still pissed.

"You know these trees…they produce pixie dust. The flowers at the top, where their closest to the moon, that's how they get their power." Pan said, while looking towards the sky and pointing at the trees.

I made an unattractive sound that crossed between a snort and a scoff, "did you just _willingly _give me a means of escape?" A mirthless lopsided grin graced my lips.

"Well, you see, no one can leave the island without me knowing." He raised his eyebrows _again. _Did he do nothing but raise his eyebrows? Their very distracting.

"Well, that's inconvenient…" I snapped.

"Oh, I'm sure you'd be quite successful in escaping if you wanted. But we all know you wont leave without Henry…" the only words that came to mind when looking at his face was smug. Jerkish. Assholish. Eyebrows.

"And that's never going to happen…" I tightened my lips to what was probably a sneer-like smile.

He only smirked back. That smug, stupid, bastard.

At some point I'd fallen asleep, unwillingly. The exhaustion had weighed down on me like an anvil, and eventually I'd given up fighting sleep, or well, my body had given up. And I dreamt the same thing that I had been dreaming since I was a little girl. It wasn't a dream really, more like a feeling, a feeling of falling. I saw nothing but a seemingly endless abyss, and I felt a frightening weightlessness. Like I had jumped off a skyscraper and the torture of anticipating the inevitable end.

It was that feeling where your stomach would drop and rise at the same time. When your heart would leap. It felt like you were stuck in that short moment of panic.

And that was when I would wake up. I just sat there for a moment. Watched the Lost Boys do, well, whatever it is that did. They certainly weren't the stereotypes many believed them to be. No fluffy animal costumes here.

"Look at the fun their having," my brow furrowed as I strained to listen to Pan's voice. "The thing of this place Henry, is that no one ever tells you 'no'. You can do whatever you want!" So he was talking to Henry. A part of me wanted to rush and grab Henry away from Pan, but another part of me told me to sit and listen.

"They never hurt themselves?" Of course they hurt themselves, Henry. Foolish child.

"All the time," Pan replied, "at one point I had four boys with missing fingers." How reassuring, note to self, don't join the Lost Boys. ""Cost of the game, they didn't mind." I'd mind!

"I don't belong here," Henry said, damn right you didn't. And neither did I.

"Actually, you do." Uh, no, he doesn't, "we've been waiting for you for a very long time Henry," of course. Everyone wanted Shnukem. "Long before you were even born,"

"I don't believe that." Oh, but Henry you have the 'Heart of the Truest Believer,' you have to believe. Sarcasm intended.

"Well, you should. This place runs on imagination, on belief." Well, I imagine back in Storybrooke. With chocolate cake and bubble bath. But was that here? No, no it wasn't. "But your world stopped believing." Hon, I don't think they ever believed in the first place. "Magic is dying and you, Henry, need to save it!" Magic was dying? What the hell? And why was it always Henry? Where's Rumplestiltskin when you needed him? He'd zap us all out of here.

"In my world you mean," no, Henry, I'm pretty sure he meant all worlds.

Pan scoffed, "in every world," told you. "You need to bring it back." What the hell is an eleven year old going to do? Besides have a teenage crisis. Oh wait, he already did that. "That's your destiny," and Marlisa is officially tuning out. Destiny was boring. And cliché. And stupid.

"To return the magic, to be the savior!" Official word of the year, 'Savior'.

"My mom Emma is the savior. Not me."

Pan scoffed, again. He does that a lot doesn't he, "yeah, she broke some curse, yeah." Well, so Panny knew more than he let on. Oh wait, wasn't he all knowing or something? "Oh, I know more than you think," like I said, all knowing.

"But what if breaking the curse wasn't the thing that made her the savior?" No, no, pretty sure breaking the curse and saving the Enchanted Forest made her the savior. "What if having you was? Think about it, you're descended from the greatest of light and of dark."

"What you think it's a coincidence that the spawn of the Dark One met your mother?" Spawn? Ouch, harsh words Peter. "You were created for a reason, and I can help you find it." Or we could just ignore the whole matter and go home?

"So, you think _I'm _supposed to save magic?" Henry, that's what he just said. But I didn't ignore the skepticism in his voice. I didn't blame him either.

"I don't think," Pan, we all knew that, "I believe," ok, never mind. Insert another cliché 'believe' line here. "Remember I uh, said I had something to show you?" No, I don't remember that. With shaky legs I supported myself against the tree. Eavesdropping is over. Action time. "Here," I started walking towards the two boys, I couldn't see what Pan was handing Henry though. Maybe more drugs. "I've had this for a very long time, long before you were even thought of." So, he's obsessive _and _creepy.

"Take a look and you'll know why I'm so sure you're the hero magic has been waiting for." Henry, remember we don't take stuff from strangers. Of course, Henry being the stupid pre-teen that he was, took whatever it was Pan gave him. I was closer now, I had a better look, the object looked like a rolled up piece of paper. Aw, Pan is admitting his true feelings for Henry, by love letter! So romantic!

"Whatcha got there kid?" I asked, Henry.

"Nothing." He lowered his hand and dropped whatever it was on to the dirt below him. Behind the log he was sitting on.

"Hey where are you go-" I couldn't finish my sentence Henry had walked off in a different direction. Why that moody, bratty, annoying…pre-teen! Ugh!

I bent down and snatched whatever Pa had given Henry off the ground. The paper was old and worn, yellowed with age. Yet still intact. I unraveled it gently, fearing that it might break with one wrong move. It was…a drawing, of Henry!

Why? I had no idea.

* * *

**Yay! I hope you liked it! And I'm so glad you have liked my previous chapters. And here are some reviews!**

**The Goddess of Darkness: Oh my god, plz update, I love this story and pan and just omg just augh update please or ill hunty you down and murder you or somefin. - Heh, wow, so glad you liked it. Please don't murder me, I'm breakable... :)**

**Zstar1: EEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP! You updated! My favorite part was when you wrote, " I swearto God,if you are another rabbit, pig, or deer I will-". Please update soon! - Lol, super glad you liked it. **

**Insernamehere: Peter Pan just toys with everyone. - I know, but that's why we love him ;)**

**grapejuice101: I love it. I wonder if Peter will try to make her be on his side like he did with Henry. Update asap plz - Here's your update! And as for him trying to make her on his side...well, I guess you'll just have to read to find out. ;)**

**And I'm so glad everyone likes this story :)**


	5. Not Going To Play You're Game

**Me: New chapter update! Ohmygod its been like a week or so I'm so sorry, please don't hate me!**

**Mary Margret: I'm sure they don't hate you...**

**Me: Really?**

**Mary Margret: Yup! Now go on...say you're line**

**Me: I own nothing and Mary Margret is the only OUAT character nice to me.**

* * *

I glared that the bowl of sludge in my hand. If it was even sludge, it looked like it would crawl out of the wooden bowl any second. This was what the Lost Boys expected me to eat? It had an unappealing grayish brown color to it. It also had what seemed to vegetables, or what I hoped were vegetables, and over-cooked meat.

One bubble formed and popped, several chunks of the gruel smacked me in the face and I was done.

I squeezed my eyes shut in disgust before dumping out the contents of the gruel onto the forest floor. I wasn't eating that. At all. It would be a really bad time to get food poisoning from stew. Vigorously wiping my face clean of the little monstrosity they called stew, I stomped into a near part of the jungle where I thought I had seen berries.

Before continuing my path towards the jungle, I shifted my eyes towards Henry, who was still sleeping. I didn't blame him, I was exhausted to. I just didn't want to sleep.

I sighed as my fingers turned blue, I hated picking fruit. I really hated it. But I hated gruel more.

"Don't eat the blue ones."

I gasped at the sound of Pan's voice. I nearly gave myself whiplash when I twisted around. I clutched my berries to my chest, squishing some of them and staining my shirt. Damn it. I glared down at the failure of a fruit. They were all blue.

"Thanks," I snapped sarcastically, I wasn't in the mood.

"No problem." He waved off my bitter remark like it was nothing. "You know Lost Girl, you don't mind if I call you that, we have food back at camp…" Lost Girl? Really?

"I'm not risking food poisoning," I snapped, the confusion on his face meant he didn't know what food poisoning was. I sighed loudly, and rolled my eyes, "food poisoning is when you get sick after eating bad food."

"Oh…" I rolled my eyes again at his rather stupid reply.

"I'm not a Lost Girl," I finally said, "I never have been, never will be."

"You sure about that?" Pan asked, a smirk on his features. I was about to reply but he walked off. Jerk.

I turned back to the bush of fruit, a furrow in my brow. With an almost cracked voice I said, "I'm not a Lost Girl."

* * *

I had come back to camp, berries really weren't worth the effort. The Lost Boys looked like they were planning something. They had practically huddled and were now laughing quietly. Pan at the head of their group. I had jumped to my feet when Pan approached Henry.

"Cuckoo!" Pan let out the loud bird call, effectively waking up the sleeping pre-teen.

"Wake up!" Pan grinned, a malicious, evil, grin. "Catch!" The leader tossed something red and shiny towards Henry, an apple. It gently hit Henry in the arm before bouncing to the ground.

Henry, still on the ground, muttered, "I don't like apples." I don't blame you kid.

"Who doesn't like apples?" Pan inquired. Henry didn't like apples. Did he not just say that?

"It's a family thing…" Henry replied, more like a step-mother slash great-grandmother thing. Even I shivered at the thought of the sleeping curse.

Pan let out a slight chuckle, smirking as he leaned down towards Henry. That had me running across the campsite to Henry's defense. "Well, don't worry," Pan said as I was half-way to them. "They're not for eating." Pan was leering down at Henry now, resting on his haunches.

I slowed my pace slightly as my curiosity got the better of me. I was close enough to Henry to protect him and still over hear what Pan was saying. "It's for a kind of game." I'm not playing. "A really fun game," still not gonna play.

I gasped as Pan pulled out the cross bow. How could I not have seen that! "I call it target practice." Now I was running, I ran in front of Henry.

"Don't touch him!" I snarled viciously. I pushed Pan away from Henry, with half a mind to throttle him.

"Ah! There you are…I was just about to come get you." Pan grinned, although it reminded me of a wolf grinning at its prey.

"Unlikely." I snapped, my lips curling up in a sneer. Henry had jumped to his feet, his hands grasping at my shirt. The eleven year old cautiously stared behind my back, much like a frightened child.

"But its true! You see, we're going to play a game. And I need you're help."

"I'm not going to help you." I seethed. If looks could kill Pan would have been dead ten times over.

"Shame. But you don't have a choice." Pan smirked. The bastard. I wasn't going to play his game. Figuratively and literally. "Come on," I merely clenched my teeth and stood where I was stubbornly. The Lost Boy scoffed slightly and rolled his eyes at my defiance. With a jerk of his head, he motioned for us to follow him. I walked after him, mumbling curses along the way. I didn't have a choice but to do this.

One of the Lost Boys held up a dark substance in a bottle. What the hell was that? It looked liquid, maybe it was some of that God awful stew.

"What's that?" Henry asked timidly, his voice shaking slightly.

"Dreamshade." Fuck. Fuck me. Fuck my life. Fuck Henry. Wait, no, don't fuck Henry. Ever. "It's a nasty poison." He dipped an arrow into the bottle. Pan gave us another one of his evil grins before blowing air onto the poison which now coated an arrow.

"We have a story here about a man who once shot an apple off his son's head with an arrow." Wait…he wasn't thinking…"Let's find out if its possible." Shit. Pan turned towards me, smirking, that's all he ever did, besides being evil.

"If you're shooting the apple…what's the poison for?"

Pan raised the cross bow, as though preparing to aim. "Motivation not to miss." He replied behind the wooden construct. "Marlisa, come on over." No. This was not happening.

Henry whipped around to face me. Fear in his eyes. "I'm not shooting Marlisa…I don't even know if my aim is good." Really? You're aim? Glad to know what's your first priority.

"It doesn't matter." What? "She's the one doing the shooting," Pan cocked his head in my direction. No, I wasn't. I'm not shooting anything. At all. He wasn't really going to do this and risk his precious heart…right?

I snorted and shook my head slightly, "I'm not shooting." I stated, glowering at the Lost Boy.

"Too bad." Pan pulled Henry towards the nearest tree, placing the apple on his head. With a seemingly silent order, the Lost Boy next to me handed me the cross bow.

No. I wasn't shooting Henry.

Chants of 'shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot' filled my ears as the entire band starting chanting in unison. "You wont hit him," Pan said, trying to reassure me. It wasn't helping. "Trust yourself, go on." He said, still grinning. I began to feel that power surge through me. The kind where you felt like you could do anything. "It's exhilarating!" Pan began the chant with the other Lost Boys. The leader raised his arm and the entire forest went quiet.

Henry looked towards me with fear. His breathing had all but stopped. All I could think was that this was yet another person trying to control me. No, I wouldn't play his game. Or anyone's.

With a new surge of courage, I whipped around to face Pan. In the blink of an eye, I had aimed at the Lost Boy and pulled the trigger. Pan, like he was expecting it, caught the arrow in mid air, inches from his chest.

Instead of anger, he only smiled, an evil, shockingly proud smile. "I told you." He ripped the cross bow away from me, "it's exhilarating."

He was right. As much as I hated to admit it. He was right. That surge of power I felt was addictive. I wanted more of it. It was like a drug. That feeling of holding control over something like a life had left me both scarred and empowered.

Damn him.

* * *

**So, no new reviews to reply to, (cant tell if that's good or bad) I hoped you liked the chapter blah blah blah. Also, this is un-beta'd so sorry for any mistakes. Review down below...pretty please? Also, I love you guys and please don't give up on this story despite my crappy updates... :)**


	6. Marlisa

**Haha! Fast update if I do say so myself. But this is pretty much a fill in chapter. I've been dying to get this on paper..err..written...but whatever. Anyways, Enjoy. I own nothing and all that crap. **

* * *

"So, what's our plan for Marlisa?"

Everyone's head whipped around to look at Mary Margret. Confusion on their face. As if they had actually forgotten about the auburn haired teen. "Don't we have a plan to find Marlisa?" the princess quirked an eyebrow. They _did _have a plan right? They couldn't have forgotten her.

They had been walking for hours, the last they had seen of any human life was when Pan had attacked them. There had been no sign of her. Everyone had actually stopped walking, like they needed a moment to figure out who Marlisa was.

"I'm sure we'll find Marlisa, Mary Margret." Emma reassured, smiling, though it was a forced, tight smile. Mary Margret made a look of horror. She thought that between all the Lost Boys and finding Henry, they had been silently coming up with a plan. Regina should have been coming up with a plan.

"Marlisa can take care of herself. We need to find Henry." Regina snapped. Mary Margret had whipped around to face her. What? She _didn't _care?

"What is wrong with you? She is _sixteen _years old! We have to find her!" Mary Margret exclaimed.

"Well, unlike _you_, Marlisa wasn't babied. She'll be fine."

"How do you know that? She could be lost somewhere! She may not even be on Neverland!" It was safe to say that Mary Margret was furious. The thought of her sister out there was enough to spark a rage in her. Even more so because everyone else in their group seemed to have forgotten that Marlisa was still out there.

"I don't know, Your Majesty. Neverland's a harsh place. If the girl isn't dead. She'll be with the Lost Boys." Hook's accent hanged in the air. And a pool of dread seemed to fill in Mary Margret's stomach. Dead?

"She isn't dead." Regina growled at the pirate. For a second there was a flicker of worry and rage in her eyes. But it was gone in a flash. "And she wouldn't be with Lost Boys. Not willingly at least."

There was an pregnant pause between them. The princess turned her head up towards her husband, who placed a hand on her shoulder. Hook's words still rang in her ears. In everyone's ears.

"She isn't dead. She is fine." Regina finally concluded, stomping away from the group. They stared at the direction in which the queen had walked in, before following. They had to get a move on.

After all. They had to save Henry.

And Marlisa if they were lucky.

"Hey kid." I said, smiling at Henry. We hadn't had a bunch of time to talk, since arriving on this hell-hole. Studying his expression. I crouched down to be eye level with him. He concentrated on the dirt of the forest floor. A solemn expression. I released a sigh before finally sitting next to him. "Something wrong?"

"What would you have done? If you didn't think to shoot Pan. What if you hit me?" I exhaled at his question, now staring at the same dirt as him. What would I have done?

"I…I don't know. Mom would kill me, that's for sure." He scoffed at this. A mirthless, harsh, scoff. "Hey, kid." I began, forcing him to look at me. "I wouldn't have hit you. Pan knew that. He wouldn't just risk the savior of magic." I almost laughed at how ridiculous I sounded.

This brought a grin out of Henry though. A weak grin. But a grin nonetheless. His grin made me grin. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and pulled his body close to mine. I pressed my cheek it his soft hair. We had done this before. He would seek into my room when he was younger after a nightmare. I would just hold him close till he fell back to sleep.

I missed this.

"I'm not gonna leave anytime soon. I promise." I muttered, not totally sure if he heard me or not.

"Never?"

"Never."

It was some time afterwards and Henry had fallen asleep in my lap. I was content to gently massage in shoulders and run my fingers through his hair.

How did I get myself into this mess? I wanted to go home. Pan's words still echoed through my ears.

Oh, I'm sure you'd be quite successful in escaping if you wanted.

Yeah. Maybe I could escape.

But we all know you wont leave without Henry…

Or not. It would be impossible. It was obvious that Pan was going easy on me. I could only imagine was his real wrath was. But what made him dangerous? His mind games. He screwed with everyone's head. He played a deadly game. And he made all the rules. He could reset the board. Change out the pieces. Damn it, even pick a side or make his own.

I clutched Henry's sleeping body to my own. I couldn't let anything hurt him. I had promised. To my mother. To Henry. To myself.

I just didn't find it fair. Did they even know I was missing? My mother had called out for Henry when I fell. Did she know I was here? They were looking for Henry probably. Some how, some way they had found a way here. I was sure of it.

But they weren't looking for me.

I silently wanted to slap myself. I was being selfish. I ran my fingers through Henry's hair. Glaring out into nothing. Henry was who I needed to worry about. He was in danger. I wasn't.

After all. It had been beaten into my brain since the day I was born I only I could take care of myself. No one else was trust worthy. No one else cared. Those were the lessons I grew up with. I didn't get any family optimism. I didn't have heroes. I just had myself.

And Henry only had me. At least for now.

I didn't plan on letting him down.

* * *

**Okay...so this was kinda angsty...But that's ok cuz...ok I have no idea, but I hope you guys liked it, and here are some reviews from the last chap **

**Deadly Witch: Love it! Can't wait to see what happens next! Please please please update soon! - Here's an update, I hope you liked it :)**

**Skyangel101: The eyebrow comment killed me XD - Ha! Robbie Kay's eyebrows ARE distracting aren't they ;)**

**Jamieleelikescake: It's really good, of course I would like you to update sooner but you must have more important things to do so I understand that you can't upset all the time :) - Actually, I sadly don't. I just delay and procrastinate. I'm mean I know that. I'm so sorry. I try to write but I get distracted and then I don't write for days at a time. Again I'M REALLY SORRY!**

**Grapejuice101: I like it. I do hope for more Marlisa/Henry brother and sister moments. also, maybe u can do a 3rd pov of emma and the gang trying to rescue both Marlisa and Henry. update - Haha, I wrote this one especially for you :) I had this idea in my head for a while now. I really hope you liked it :)**

**Also, remember this is un-beta'd so I'm super sorry for any mistakes. Review below purty please?**


	7. Trees and Adventures

**Oh my God! I'm so sorry for making you guys wait! I've been busy with school and such and I've had massive writers block! Seriosuly, I know 90% backstory, and 10% plot. Please don't hate me. I love you all :) Very Pan/Marlisa here. There is also slight cursing so...yeah...**

**No character arguments today sadly, so I'll just cut to the disclaimer. I own nothing, blar blar blar! Enjoy!**

* * *

I had found my favorite spot on Neverland. It was an old rather hollow tree, turns out if I sit here no one will bother me.

"Marlisa!"

Except Pan.

Maybe if I ignored him, he'll go away. "Marlisa! Get down here." He yelled up. Why won't he just go away? It was the first moment of peace I had, had on this God-forsaken island.

"Make me!" I yelled down. Just. Leave. Me. Alone.

"Hi there." I shrieked. What the fuck! He was…he was on the ground…now he's in the tree. How did he get in the tree!?

"How did you do that!?" I yelled at him. My eyes felt like they would pop out of their sockets.

"That's my secret." he smirked. "Come on, time to get down."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Well…you have to get down. I'm taking you on an adventure. It'll be fun." He flashed me a smile, a mischievous glint in his eyes. No, absolutely not. I was not going _anywhere _with him.

"Not gonna happen." I snapped, rolling my eyes. "Now, please leave my tree."

"How is this _you're _tree?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. "It's _my _island." He pointed to himself.

"That's awful cocky of you. I'm gonna need to see some papers or something before you say it's _you're _island." I smirked, cocking my head to the right slightly.

"Well. I'd say, I own it. I know the island better than anyone else. I can go wherever I please. Yeah, I'd say I own it." He smirked right back. Damn him. "Now, are you coming with me or not?" He asked, raising his eyebrows again.

"No, I'm not going anywhere." I said with a very 'and that's final' voice.

"Why?" He pouted. Peter Pan was pouting. And it was downright…cute.

"I have to keep an eye on Henry. I don't trust you or your Lost Boy's." I snapped, glaring at him. A look of shock seemed to flash in his eyes but it was gone in a second.

"You think my Lost Boys will hurt Henry?" He scoffed slightly and rolled his eyes. "Right. Well, since you don't have a good reason not to come with me. Let's go." What? He gripped my arms and before I could protest, we were on the ground.

How?

"Holy crap!" I yelled, clutching for Pan like my life depended on it. My fingers were digging into his sleeves. It was only after he coughed slightly did I realize how close I was holding him.

Awkward.

"How did you do that!" I screamed, eyes widened. I had yet to let go, he was actually pretty comfortable to lean on. Who knew that Peter Pan was so…solid. I coughed awkwardly as I let him go. Like I said. Awkward.

"I think you already asked that." He grinned, and was already heading in the direction of the forest. Assuming I was going to follow him. I grit my teeth and sighed, before heading after his silhouette.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I exclaimed. We had been walking for about twenty minutes and I couldn't see the camp anymore. I couldn't see Henry anymore. I felt like I was betraying a trust. I had told Henry I wasn't going to leave him. And yet here I was, following _Pan _of all people into a jungle.

I just hoped he knew Neverland like the back of his hand. Otherwise I'd say we'd be lost.

I groaned when he didn't answer. He could at least tell me where we are. Right? Or did he worry I wouldn't come if he told me where we're going?

I didn't even want to come in the first place.

I grumbled slightly as I climbed up some annoyingly steep rocks. Why here? Is there no Neverland short cut? Oh God. What if _this _is the short cut. I'm gonna die. I want my magic. I want my bathtub. I want my fucking bed with fluffy pillows and silk sheets and clean clothes and a bath.

I am never leaving my house ever again.

Well. Once I got back to it that is.

I grunted once more. Almost there. Time to work off that chocolate. Let's go Marlisa. You can do this. Stupid pep talk your not doing your job. I looked up to see Pan offering me his hand. Oh_ now _he want's to be a gentleman. Screw that. I reached the top and purposefully bumped my shoulder into his. The jerk. You are not allowed to kidnap people than try to make friends.

"You know. You said this would be fun." I growled at him. Oh wait, half the stuff Pan says is fun is normally not fun. It's dangerous, or stupid, or downright idiotic. Like right now, we re taking a hike to God-knows-where, not fun.

"It is fun. I'm having fun." He said. Of course he would have fun. This was his blasted idea. Well guess what Pan. Not everyone likes hiking in the woods.

"Of course you are." I snapped. Rolling my eyes. I'm going to strangle something. Or someone. Preferably Pan. Wait…where was Pan? Oh crap. He's gone. I'm lost. In Neverland. I'm dead. I'm going to die here.

Marlisa. Do not hyperventilate. You will not die.

I'm gonna die.

In fucking Neverland.

"Boo!" I shrieked. Oh my God! It's Pan! I never thought I'd be happy to see Pa-

Wait a minute.

That fucking bastard!

"What the hell Pan?!" I yelled, exasperation was starting to weigh down on me. Of course he had to play one of his games. Leave the girl in the forest for one minute and make her think she's gonna die. Ho ho, how funny.

Jerk.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist." He grinned at me.

I opened my mouth to yelled at him. And then I realized how close we are. He has pretty eyes.

Wait! What?

Yeah. Their like a blueish-green color. Very pretty. And he has nice eyebrows too. And a cute nose and-

And we are done.

Look at those ears though!

"Are you alright?" His voice pulled me out of my thoughts. Wow. Embarrassing.

"Fine." I grit out, before turning in the direction I was pretty sure we were going.

"It's this way!" Pan called from behind me. Of course it is. I stomped in the direction he had pointed to. My hands clenched at my sides. And on we walked. On the road to El Dorado.

* * *

"Alright! I can't take it anymore! Tell me at least where we are!" I bellowed. I was done. He is going to tell me where we are. Now. I planted my feet in place, and placed a hand on my hip.

"Shhh…" Did…did he just 'shush' me? He did not!

"Pan you had better-"

He was in front of me in a flash. "We're here. Can you please be quiet?" He muttered. What was his problem?

My ears perked up at the sound of voices. Two voices to be precise. I gasped slightly. That sounded like…

Hook and Charming.

You've got to be kidding. Was Pan stupid? He brought me to Hook and Charming. Was he trying to let me escape?

"You brought me _to _them?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. What kind of question was that? Of course I don't trust you!

"I trust you as far as I can throw you." I sneered.

"Good enough." He shrugged.

What was he thinking?

"What are you doing-" I resisted the urge to shriek. Only to find Pan's hand over my mouth. We were up in a high part of a very tall tree.

I think I'm gonna be sick.

I stumbled slightly. I'm gonna fall. My eyes widened as fear raced through me. Oh God.

But I didn't fall. Pan's arms were wrapped tightly around my waist. I was pushed gently into the tree. Our feet balanced on the thick branch. We were much closer than before. I could actually feel his breath on my face.

I gulped and stared at him. "Stay up here, be quiet." He muttered, our noses were touching. He's not going to kiss me. Right?

I nodded. And he seemed to deem that enough.

And then he was gone. He left me in a fucking tree. He left me! I'm stuck.

I slid down to sit on the thick branch, my legs dangling over the edge. How long was he going to be. He didn't leave me here…right?

Right.

* * *

**Yay! I hope you all liked it and here are some reviews from you awesome people -**

**Skylark: i didn't think this chapter was that angsty and it delved a bit more into marlisa's brain which i like.  
regina's offhand comments about marlisa never being babied and being fine struck me as cold and harsh. which makes me wonder: was marlisa a wanted child or did her mother see her as an inconvenience?  
i'd like to see more backstory on marlisa personally. i don't think she's selfish to want to be noticed and loved. everyone deserves that. henry has lived a pampered life. marlisa hasn't. i think she deserves some love. - Yes, I agree, Henry has had very much a pampered life. And you'll get to see Marlisa's thoughts on that soon enough. I personally think Regina would be especially hard on Marlisa. Where Henry was adopted, Marlisa is the baby of not just Regina, but Snow's dad. So I think Regina sort of saw her as just another reminder of a life she didn't want. I'll get more into that later on though. Can't spoil to much :)**

**jamieleelikescake: I'm looking forward to some more pan/marlissa moments, and any sign of cutesyness from them anytime soon? - Here you go darling :D. A very Pan/Marlisa centric update :)**

**Grapejuice101: That was perfect! The 3rd pov and the brother/sister moment was great. U def need more of that in your story. More please and update - Alright. so this wasn't very Henry/Marlisa but more of Henry/Marlisa is coming so have no fear :)**

**Guest: Poor Marlisa, they don't want to rescue her. but she is loyal. Great job! - Thank you so much :) I was worried I was gonna make her annoying with everyone not really paying attention to her but I'm super glad you like it :)**

**And I'm so glad the rest of you are enjoying the story :D Also, un-beta'd so forgive mistakes. **

**Review? Pretty please?**


	8. Back To CampWith Some Side Adventures

**Me:UPDATE! Ohmygod I AM SO SORRY! I've been really busy and everything so I forgot to write AND I AM SO SORRY!**

**Regina: And yet again she proves to be useless.**

**Me: Really? We've reached the low of 'useless'? You chicka were the one who let Pan get away with the curse.**

**Regina: That...wasn't my fault...**

**Me: Sure, whatever you say. Don't own the sandbox, or the toys. I just like playing with it. Adam and Eddy and the writers and everyone else own OUAT.**

* * *

I wanted to scream in frustration. I could only hear voices, the different tone of accents actually. I knew that Hook and Pan were the ones talking, but I couldn't make out the words. From what I could assume, Pan was trying to cut a deal with the pirate.

What he was trying to make a deal for, I had no idea.

Which irritated me to no end.

The voices stopped for a moment and I frowned. Blinking slightly. Why had they stopped talking? Them talking was the only reassurance I had that Pan hadn't ditched me in a tree top. Gulping, I braced myself and looked over the edge of the branch. The height made me slightly dizzy. And all I could see were leafs and more sticks.

Perfect.

Just. Fucking. Perfect.

I ran a hand through my hair. Cringing at the feel of it slick with oil and other things. The heat of the jungle had made me uncomfortably sticky. My hair fell back in my face in flat waves. I glared at the piece of auburn. Blowing, only for it to flop back down.

Giving up, I rested my head back onto the tree. Pan had left me on a rather isolated branch, probably so that I couldn't get down. My ears perked up at the sound of accents again. Hook's twang wafting through the otherwise silent forest.

Just when were they going to realize I was missing? Did they even notice? Did Hook, of all people, actually care? Probably not. The only interaction I had, had with the pirate was when he stayed with me, my mother, and Cora. I had fumbled with my words and blushed. Getting out of his way almost immediately.

I resisted the urge to groan. Pan had told me to stay silent, and I didn't really what to know what he would do if I wasn't. My ears strained to listen for their conversation. But I didn't hear anything anymore. Well fuck me. Had they finished? Was I going to be stuck here?

A loud yell caught my attention.

But hey, so did Pan popping up in front of me.

"Come on. We're done." He gripped my arm and I braced myself for whatever teleportation trick he did.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and my feet were on the ground again. I cracked one eye open, only to come back face to face with Pan. "That was Hook! What the hell were you doing talking to Hook?" I exclaimed. One finger pointed in a random direction.

"Nothing. I just made an offer is all." He replied. Well, what kind of offer? You left that detail out Panny.

"What offer? What could he want from you?"

"A way to get off the island. The ability to get off the island." He snapped.

"Oh really? Well, your not the generous sort. What does he have to do?"

"You ask to many questions." He mumbled in reply.

"No! I ask a fine amount of questions!" I pointed to myself. Growling.

"Lets just get back to camp." He started walking. What the hell was wrong with him? He was usually more…annoying? Pan-like? There really was no way to describe him. He was just to complicated to be summed up in one word.

Not that I care or anything.

Because I don't.

At all.

"Fine." I snapped through gritted teeth. There wasn't any response which made me want to yank my hair out and scream. What was wrong with him? What the hell happened to make him so…so…

Fuck me.

I did care didn't I?

We had been walking for a little while now in utter silence. Which really wasn't helping. Of course Pan, for all his childish games, didn't seem like the type for idle pleasantries. Still, it wouldn't hurt.

"Okay. Stop." Déjà vu much? I stopped in my place, damnit, he was going to tell me what's wrong. Or I'm ripping off every single strand of hair he has. And don't doubt me, I will do it.

He sighed and slowly turned around. "What?" He crossed his arms. A very defensive stance. What the hell did I do to piss him off?

"What's wrong? What the hell happened back there?" I demanded, crossing my arms and mimicking his posture.

"Nothing." Pan shrugged, and turned to walk again.

No damnit! I ran up behind him, and gripped his arm. Turning him around to face me. "Pan tell me what's wron-"

Oh.

My eyes widened for a second, the soft feeling of lips on my own.

Wow, very soft, much nice.

Wait.

What?

He pulled back and I stared stupidly, blinking like an idiot. "What was tha-"

"Lets get back to camp." He stated, and turned and left.

And I didn't stop him. Still in shock. A blush rose on my reds so red I could _feel _it. After a second I followed after him. No freaking way I'm getting lost in a forest without asking him what the hell that was about.

When we got back to the compound, there was a large gathering of Lost Boys in a circle. What the hell was that about? I pushed my way through, a few mutters and exclaims at my abruptness.

Course I didn't expect what I saw.

Henry was in some sort of fight with a Lost Boy. The kid was holding a sword, while Henry only had a stick to defend himself with. Enraged, I pushed my brother out of the way. Ripping the stick from his grasp, I turned towards the Lost Boy. Kid was gonna have hell to pay.

"So, mind telling what your doing?" I snapped, raising one eyebrow. Pointing the stick in his direction. He. Was. So. Dead. "Why not pick on someone your own size? Or even better. Bigger." I growled, and menacingly walked towards him.

But he decided to be an idiot and take a swipe at me. I narrowly dodged the attack, sliding to the right. I blocked another attack, being pushed back slightly. I grunted and glared at him. Deciding I was going to smack him one for being an asshole, I brought the wooden stick down on him.

And it got cut in half.

He cut it in half.

Damnit.

Now I was unarmed, and being attacked. The familiar feeling of someone being close rose up in my spine.

"You don't have to put up with this." Pan's voice was right next to my ear, his breath on my cheek. I swallowed at his close proximity, the kiss from earlier not out of my mind. "You can do anything you want. You have _magic._" One hand gently rested on my shoulder.

The wave of power that rushed through me felt incredible. Breathing deeply, a small, one-sided smirk began to form. I closed my eyes, and willed the useless piece of wood to change. Change into something useful.

Something I could kill with.

Letting my eyes roll open, I looked on as the purple swirl of mana encircled the wood. Transforming into something better. A long, beautifully crafted cutlass was in my palm. The cool metal of the hilt felt smooth against my skin.

The smirk grew and the Lost Boy now had fear in his eyes. Before anyone could blink, I had silted him on the cheek, causing him to fall back in shock.

I walked up to his fallen form, he pathetically tried to crawl back. I placed a boot on his chest, forcing him down. Leaning down, I looked him straight in the eye. "If you _ever _go near Henry again. It's gonna be a lot worse." I growled, my face turning into a sneer.

Pathetic little worm.

Standing straight, I turned and watched the Lost Boys clear out of my way, all of them staring in shock. That's right, move along bitches. Queen Marlisa coming through. Get the fuck out of the way or I turn you into my personal flying monkey.

When I finally reached Henry, he decided to start talking immediately. "Marlisa! Thank you I-I-"

"Don't." I snapped, glaring down at him. "What were you thinking?"

"I didn't do anything! He attacked me!" Sure he did.

You know what, that might even be true. But still, I was pissed. "It doesn't matter. What if you got hurt? Huh? Do-do I look like I've got Neosporin on me? Or hey, how about a medical kit! Totally have one of those on Neverland Resort!" My voice rose higher and higher with each word.

"You could have healed me. With magic!"

"Kid? Really? Not yesterday I couldn't do magic! How the hell am I supposed to know if I can do it again?" I fisted a hand in my hair. Why did he have to be so infuriating?! Henry just pouted, and stomped off.

Ugh!

Whiny little-

I leaned against a tree and groaned out, my palm now pressed against my face. I was so going to regret this later. Why was it always my fault? It sure as hell isn't my fault we're stuck on this hellhole. So why was I always the one to blame?

I sighed, and slowly sat down on the grass below me.

Fuck.

* * *

**Boom! Dark!Marlisa and Pan kisses her. Okay, so I know it was a teeny tiny bit rushed, but really, they may be powerful but they're teens. So don't hate on me for that. And besides, Marlisa was already developing a crush on Pan. So yeah, **

**Here are the reviews from the last chap -**

**The Feels: This story is amazing I think Marlisa is witty and funny (I love sarcasm) And we already see how regina treats her I would say harsh and a tad cruel the only person who even thought to look for her was snow which is depressing her mom (regina REFUSES to even try to look for her) and unlike her name Marlisa has only shown bitterness I few times and she feels gulity about it - Awwww! Thank you! That is probably one of the best descriptions of Marlisa I've heard. I was worried she would become annoying or to complex but you guys really do boost my inspiration to write Marlisa. I love her, she's my baby. You guys are just precious (my precious)! I also felt pretty bad for her, but Regina being a (horrible) mother to Marlisa is kinda necessary, sadly. Snow is really the only one close to her (Marlisa).**

**Guest: Nice job. That's funny, you keep putting them into close situations, and she just keeps noticing his large ears!  
Awsome! - Ha! He does have large ears doesn't he?**

**Insertisernamehere****: ****I love the Pan and Marlissa in this chapter! - They are super cute aren't they? And I'm sorry that there wasn't some make-out scene, but guys, they're teens, and fumbly and cute. :)**

**Noseinanovel: Interesting premise...I'd like to see where you go with this! I especially enjoy your author note banter. It really cracked me up! - Glad you liked the banter :) and I'm super happy you like the premise. It's not really going to go AU per-say. But Marlisa will change some stuff.**

**KiariKyoKiba: Great chapter, and now all I can think off is Peter just kissing her in front of one of the Save Henry team. Lol. - Not in front of the Save Henry team sadly. (It really should be the Save Henry and Marlisa team but no one currently cares that Marlisa is missing ;() But they did kiss! That's a plus! Right? :)**

**Please forgive any grammar and/or spelling mistakes, this is unbeta'd. Also, review, it feeds me and gives me power. :)**

**I really hope you all enjoyed the chap :D**


End file.
